


A Flower In The Snow [DISCONTINUED]

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As time went on, Tubbo started getting infected by the egg. A yellow Chrysanthemum grows every time he gets near someone he loves.No one was aware when and why this happened.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 33





	1. Tubbo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a book inspired by the series Flowerfell by Siviosane and Underfart Snas on Tumblr! (I do not know if they deleted all their socials, so please check!)
> 
> I do not own the idea.
> 
> Also, this is all platonic!!
> 
> follow me at @MintCoffee16 on Twitter! I do art there and release some early reaf chapter sometimes so :D

_Tubbo!”_ Tommy shouted. He was looking for Tubbo in Snowchester, as he needed something to do with the help of Tubbo’s assistance. He searched around the snowing country, and shouted out Tubbo’s name multiple times.

 _“Tubbo! Tubbo! Are you there? Where the hell are you?”_ Tommy shouted once again, not having any sort of response from his brunette friend. He’s not normally the one to panic if he didn’t find his friend, but his friend just not appearing to be anywhere at all is making him worry.

Especially when he knows that the brunette spends his time mostly in this place.

He tried searching, again and again. There were no other people in any of the standing houses, guessing the other two members of the country decided to go on an adventure, or simply just wanted a break from Snowchester. 

As he was just about to give up, he saw a hunched over form, kneeling in the snow as it directly faced Squeek’s grave. Tommy’s face lit up as he finally found his best friend, and was surprised at how long it took him to find him.

He rushes over to the boy, and as he gets closer he finds petals of flowers around Tubbo. He also seemed to be sobbing. Tommy places his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, and finally, Tubbo turned around.

Tubbo places the hand away out of shock. His whole left eye being covered by unidentified flowers, His iris showing a velvet red, and tears forming at the corner of his other eye.

 _"D-don't touch me! Get away from me!"_ Tubbo pleaded. His voice getting raspy from the sobbing. Flowers grow once again, under his neck. _"T-ommy— Please don't...go near me. Go away.."_

Tommy stood still. To see his friend like this, with— those things in his eyes. His heart shattered. 

_"Tubbo? What happened? Are you alright?!"_ Tommy gets on his knees, nearing Tubbo step by step. _"Tubbo, I'm here, don't worr—"_

 _"Tommy, get away! You're only making it worse!"_ A flower grew once again. _"Tommy...it stings. G—get away!"_ Tubbo pushed Tommy away, only to have flowers growing on his hands.

Tommy just, sat there. He waited for his friend to be calm, before talking. He touched some of the petals that had fallen, and realized it was Chrysanthemum. 

Tubbo had always told him facts and what uses of any types of flower they came across on. So, he'd knew from memory.

Tubbo had finally calmed down (atleast), but still sobbing. _"Tubbo...are you..infected by the egg..?"_ _"I don't...I don't know! I-I think I am— Tommy I don't know! I'm scared!"_ Tears formed at the corner of his eye. _"Tommy… please just kill me— kill me! What if I bring danger to this whole server? W—what's gonna happen? To—"_ _"Don't say that Tubbo!" Tommy shouted. "I wont kill you!"_ Tommy added. "I can't kill my best friend, and you know that!" 

_"Let's— Let's consult Sam about this… This is new, and I know for a fact the others that were infected by that damn egg didn't have this."_


	2. How Does Your Garden Grow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo visits Sam. (Not really but eh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating for the week, i was kinda sick so yeah!

Tubbo packed up his things for a visit to Sam. 

He picked up a leather bag with bee keychains dangling to the sides, bringing with him his many collections of books and a notebook.

He thought it might be useful for later. 

_"Tubbo! Come on, I made some boats for us two."_ He hears a faint shout from his best friend, Tubbo stuffed on other random things too to bring.

He rushes out of the small house, wearing his green polo shirt and his ruined presidential coat, just resting on his shoulders.

Tommy stood over the freezing ice, looking at nowhere as he waited for his best friend to be here again.

 _"Hey Tommy, I'm ready."_ He hears his friend's voice behind him. The brunette stands three feet apart, as to avoid the growing of flowers once again. 

Tommy just took his time to look at the smaller for a second. He saw a bit of those Chrysanthemum growing on his arms. Tubbo tries to hide it, but he knows Tommy had already seen it.

 _"Let's— let's just go…"_ Tubbo turned his head down, still standing his distance from Tommy. Tubbo had hopped into a dark oak boat, and set sailed right off the bat. Not waiting for Tommy. 

It hurt Tommy. That moment hurt Tommy. 

But Tommy knows that his best friend still cares about him, he knows he's just trying to get away for the better. 

Tommy set sailed alone, getting farther and farther away from the snowy shore. 

His mind thought about Tubbo.

Why did this happen to him? He knows it's not normal for the ones infected by the egg to be like this. 

Tubbo was still himself. He knows that. There's no changing of eye color, and his personality seemed to be normal. 

His mind scrambled through every possible scenario,

Maybe someone injected something on him? Maybe it's because of the egg and he's just pretending to be fine?

He hated to admit it, but he was panicking.

……. ………..

_"Tommy?"_ Tommy flinches as he hears his name being called. It was Tubbo. "You've been quiet, is everything alright?" Tubbo turned his boat around, and looked at Tommy.

 _"Im— I'm alright Tubbo! Sorry about that."_ Tommy apologizes. His mind must've been floating. _"O—kay? But anyways, we're here."_

Tubbo and Tommy were at the sea side shore, near Fundy's "Not Secret Base". Tubbo hopped out of their boat, and continued along to the rather empty area. 

It was already night time when they had reached the mainland of the SMP, the night sky twinkled white and yellow stars. 

It was supposed to be soothing for the both, but for Tommy, he was panicking at what might be the 

They had finally reached the location of the Innit Hotel, standing there, was Sam. Or just, Sam Nook. "SAM— SAM TUBBO NEEDS HELP—"

 _"HELLO AGAIN TOMMYINNIT ..."_ Sam Nook stated, with the usual Animal Crossing Tom Nook voice. 

_"NO SAM NOOK, NO— GODDAMMIT—"_ Tommy's word was scrambled around, his breath shaky. Now, Sam Nook wasn't as stupid as he is on the outside. He knows when someone is in distress or panic.

 _"IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE PANICKING … DO YOU WANT TO SEE AWESAMDUDE, TOMMYINNIT?"_ Sam Nook interrupted, still maintaining the Animal Crossing voice. 

Sam Nook looked over to Tommy's companion, Tubbo, looking to the side. He noticed the overgrowing flowers covering half of the smaller's face. 

The little thing frowned at the sight.

Tommy had calmed down finally, or at least trying to. " _Y-yes— I need Awesamdude to be here. Please bring him here."_

Sam Nook responded, " _WAIT FOR A BIT …"_ and went behind the big sign for the construction of the Innit House. 

_"Hello? What seems to be the problem, Tommy?"_ Sam came out the back of the sign, "I was told that there's something wrong.."

Sam looked behind Tommy, and there seems to be Tubbo standing behind and far away. He noticed the flowers growing on the side of his face. Sam rushes over to Tubbo, only to be grabbed in the arms by Tommy.

_"Sam— don't."_ Tommy looked at Sam's eyes. 

…… ……. ……

They were all in Sam's base. Sam checked on Tubbo, still not going closer to the boy. 

Sam had gone through everything about his brain knowledge and the books that Tubbo had bought, only to find nothing about what was happening to Tubbo.

 _"Uh, Tubbo, do you feel anything? Do you feel like betraying us? Killing us maybe?"_ Sam sat down at least a little closer to Tubbo. Tubbo still backed away, feeling something grow in his arms.

 _"Uh...no actually.."_ Tubbo looked at his arm. "I don't feel controlled by the egg, but there is uh.."

He removed the bandaged part of his other arm, to reveal holes and bruises, and crimson vines growing yet again. Tubbo must've pulled the growing vines earlier. 

Sam just stared at the wound, getting a potion of healing from his potion farm. He put the potion in a little basket, and pushed it to Tubbo.

 _"Here, take this."_ Sam pinches his forehead, the frustration clear. _"Also, you shouldn't really just remove the vines with your own bare hands."_

He walked back and forth, still trying to think about the possible ways what happened and why this is happening to the boy.

 _"Hey, y'know what, it's okay."_ Tubbo gave Sam a reassuring smile. _"This is kind of new, especially because no one had never had this thing before."_

Tubbo picked up his coat, and pushed a button to open the redstone door. 

_"Thank you for the help, Sam."_

_"I'll research further in more about this, for now you could maybe consult Ranboo or Foolish about this."_

……. ...

Tommy was waiting just outside, Tubbo had instructed him to. He still didn't know why, but he obeyed.

After a few more hours or so, he could hear the clicking noises of the redstone machine for the door open. It was Tubbo.

_"Hey Tubbo, wanna go to the bench again?"_

Tommy asked. 

……. ……. …….

 _"So, Tubbo, How does your garden grow?"_ Tommy giggled lowly at his own joke, receiving nothing but silenceness from the brunette.

Tommy's music disc, Cat, played at the background as the looked over the sun setting down at a far distance. 

_"Huh? What do you mean about that?"_ Tubbo questioned, as he was fiddling with the Chrysanthemum on his body once again. _"I mean like, what's the reason you're having something like this?"_

_"I don't know. Sam hasn't figured out what's happening to me yet, so I need to talk to either Ranboo or Foolish about this. I do not know exactly why either I need to talk to them."_

Silence filled the air, as both of the teens didn't want to talk after that statement. _"Hey, Tommy?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"If I die, please hold me tight."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! [Ill fix this chapter later]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Im a shit writer so :']
> 
> will be editing chapters later once i had picked up the courage to LOL


End file.
